Forbiden Secrets
by blackcrazgrl
Summary: I'm not going to add any more chapters, because I have to leave for basic training soon. But when I get back I am going to rewright this story.


I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the plot. Please review, I want to hear what you have to say. This is my first story so please be nice and this is also very much mixed in with my imagination so some things might not be possible. Chapter 2 is being rewiten, as for it was to graphic for my close friends and will be uploaded by 1/13.

Chapter 1

The Club

They sat side by side, just talking. She wondered how it had happen, enemies sitting side by side talking as if they had been friends for a long time. She thought back to earlier that night.

_Flash Back _

_It had been two years and there he was, just sitting at the bar. She walks over to him and sat down ordering two glasses of firewhiskey. He looks up and with a surprise look that seems to be glued to his face says "Damn I haven't seen you in what has it been two years." _

_With a smile on her face she replays "It's been a long time since we left Hogwarts. How have you been since then? I hope you don't mind me buying you a drink, since I am a mudblood and all." _

_"I've been doing well, and I am living on my own. How about you and thanks for the free drink." He looked at her and smiled. _

_"I've been doing well, trying to move out of my parents place but it's too expensive. So what brings you here, to a muggles bar and all? I thought you hated muggles?" She finished drowning the rest of her drink and ordering a glass of water so she wouldn't get drunk. _

_End Flash Back _

"Just got dumped by my muggle girlfriend, that's mainly why I'm here tonight. You know muggles really aren't that bad. The other reason is that I just wanted to get out of my flat and be around people. Its lonely living by yourself, been trying to find a room mate for months. Why are you here?" He said as his smile started to fade away.

"Let's dance and talk Draco. I hope its ok for me to call you Draco in stead of Malfoy. I kind of want to put the bloody past behind us. You know what I always wanted to get to know you ever since the war ended." She said as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

He stopped and she looked at him with the "is everything ok" look. "The songs that have been playing are sexual or slow songs meant for couples, do you really want to dance with someone that's been your enemy for so long." He said. She just smiled and led him the rest of the way. As they started to dance to a slow song neither recognized she whispered in his ear "We're friends now. I'm here because my mom and I got into a really big fight. I have now where else to go at the moment, planning on renting a hotel room for the night and smooth things over with my mom in the morning."

He looked at her and then whispered in her ear "I have a extra room in my flat you can stay there tonight if you want Hermione."

"That will be great. Thanks so much Draco, you're a good friend."

"What are friends for? I get lonely all by myself so you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks again."

With that he hugged her closer to him and they kept dancing in each others arms her head on his shoulder. They had been dancing for an hour when Hermione realized that it was midnight and she had to get up early the next morning for work. She hadn't planned on meeting Draco, she only wanted a drink. She stopped dancing and walk to the door still silent and holding Draco's hand. Stopping right at the door she looked at him and he look back at her. He know what she wanted by that silent stare.

"Lets leave it's getting late. Do you have your car here Hermione?"

"I don't have a car. I always use my parents and since we aren't on good terms I walked here. Do you have a car?"

"I can't drive, I prefer brooms. Looks like you have to cling onto me."

"What? Why?"

"So we can disapparate, or I can just leave you here."

Without another word Hermione clung to Draco and after the feeling of being sucked into a tube they where at his flat. He led her inside and she gasped looking around she had never seen anything as beautiful. He led her on a mini tour of his flat and then took her to the guestroom. After telling her goodnight he retired to his room, three doors down from hers.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
